The Final Battle
by xXThe Girl Who LivedXx
Summary: This is the new version The Final Battle by JoyGrimm. Takes place between the fourth and fifth books, though Red lives with the family. Sabrina still hasn't found a way to awaken her parents. Who will live through The Final Battle? (Rated T just in case)
1. Nightmare

**Haha. I just reviewed my old The Final Battle (The one on my lost account, JoyGrimm. Details on my profile), and it said something like,****"The ****author would like to thank you for your support!" Totally. I would like to thank myself for my support. XD**

**I finished the Harry Potter series a couple of days ago.**

**Yeah, I know. Like everybody's already read it, the movies are over, all of the true Harry Potter fans have loved it since day one.**

**I had once promised myself (in 3rd grade) that I would never read Harry Potter, because, then, I saw kids being made fun of for liking it, and I ****was already bullied enough.**

**But I just couldn't resist the temptation.**

**And I'm really glad I read it. I was like, ****_Whoa, this is almost as good as Percy Jackson._**** And ****_that's_**** almost impossible. I cried for Dobby, ****Dumbledore, and especially Sirius, laughed for Ron, Hermione, and Harry, and squealed for the Harry/ Ginny romance. (What would they be called, anyway? Harinny? Ginarry?) I cried for Snape (Just a little. I spent most of the books hating his greasy guts.) I wanted Bellatrix and Umbridge dead so bad...**

**I hate myself for not reading it sooner. Really. J.K Rowling is a genius.**

**So here's The Final Battle, the new and improved version.**

* * *

~Sabrina~  
Something jolted Sabrina awake. Her eyes flew open, and she instantly jumped out of the bed she shared with Daphne, alert. Daphne kept snoring.

The world could be exploding, and she wouldn't wake up for it.

Sabrina stood very still, scanning the room for anything that might be out of place.

That's when she saw the dark shadow flit past her window, too tall and broad for any normal person.

Her breath quickened. What was it? The Scarlet Hand? Had the Big Bad Wolf finally freed himself from Canis, and was stalking them outside of their window? She heard a low thump outside the door, and she whipped to face it, but there was nothing there.

In that moment, everything seemed to grow quiet. The tree branches stopped rustling outside of the window. Daphne stopped snoring. Sabrinacouldn't even hear herself breathe.

The temperature dropped. She heard the crackle of ice. Then, a voice, as cold as snow, as hard as ice. "I've been waiting a long time for this," it hissed right in her ear, and she looked up just in time to see an icy knife blade come down towards her chest.

*Puck*

Puck was woken by Sabrina's scream. Yes, both their bedroom doors were closed, but he had fairy hearing. He sat up in bed, reached for his wooden sword, and sprinted out of the room.

_I really needed to get a new weapon,_ Puck thought. _This thing barely does any damage._ He flung the door open to find Sabrina sitting straight up in bed, clutching the sheets, a wild look in her eyes. Marshmallow had slept through the screaming, still snoring peacefully on her side of the bed.

"What happened?" Puck demanded.

She was breathing heavily, and she finally focused on him. Her hair was disheveled, and she was sweating, but she still looked pretty. He shoved _those_ thoughts out of his mind. He was a boy! Trickster King for eternity! Since when had he started caring about _Sabrina Grimm_? He needed to mentally slap himself.

Sabrina slowly sank back down in the bed. "Must have been a dream," she muttered, looking away from Puck. She pulled the covers back over her head.

Puck contemplated leaving her alone and just shutting the door, teasing her about it, or standing awkwardly in the doorway. None of those options seemed appealing at the moment. So, for reasons he couldn't explain, he walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked into her very surprised eyes. "Grimm, seriously, what happened?"

Surprise quickly turned to anger, and she scowled at him. "Why do you care?" she growled. "Go away."

"No," he said stubbornly. That was one of the things he was best at. Stubbornness.

~Sabrina~

What was stinkface's problem? Why couldn't he leave Sabrina alone?

But as she peered into his eyes, she saw... concern. He actually cared. There must be something wrong with him, he must be deathly sick.

Sabrina stared at him, and he waited patiently. She sighed. He wasn't going to give in.

So she told Puck about my horrible nightmare, about the freezing, the noises, the shadow, the knife.

That voice.

Puck looked worried for a second, but it faded so fast she wasn't even sure she had seen it.

Then he gave his signature mischievous smirk. "Ha! I knew you were crazy, Grimm. That's just stupid."

Sabrina scowled and shoved him away, pulling her head underneath the covers. "Now go away," she said, her voice cracking. She cleared her throat. She wasn't going to hear the end of this from him. She could hear the teases now. _Sabrina's going crazy. She's having bad dreams. Ohhh, so scary! I thought that only happened to two-year-olds._

It would go the same as usual. She would try to hit him, and he would cheat, popping his _stupid_ fairy wings out of his back, and would shout something like, _Ha! can't get me now, can you, Grimm?_

Stupid Everafters and their stupid wings. They never fought fair.

"I shouldn't have told you," she said, making sure her voice didn't break this time. Then he surprised her again. His voice softened. "Sabrina.."

*Puck*

She wasn't going to hear it. She just ignored Puck, still underneath the covers. He sighed and got up from the bed, heading to his room, shutting her door behind him. It was fun to tease Sabrina, but only when she got mad. He didn't want to make fun of her if it made her cry. He didn't like seeing her sad.

_Ugh,_ he scolded himself. _Again, with the mushiness._

He was back in his room by now, stomping down the dirt path. He picked up the nearest rock and chucked it, sending it sailing over the forest, out of sight.

He went back to bed.

~Sabrina~  
Sabrina actually felt guilty when Puck quietly left her room, closing the door behind him.

Then she thought angrily, _Why should I?_

Daphne's frequent answer came into her head._ 'Cause you're in luuvveee with him._

She gritted her teeth in frustration and pulled the pillow down on her head.

She was not in love with Puck.

She_ couldn't_ be in love with Puck. Stupid, smelly, immature _Puck._

She turned her head and screamed silently into the pillow.

* * *

**Yes, I changed the POVs so that they were both in the... Second-person? Bah! I always get the -persons mixed up. You know what I mean. But if you catch any grammar mistakes, or see if anything's still in the... First-person? (*throws up hands*) please tell me, 'cause I might've missed something.**  
**This one's in both Sabrina's and Puck's POV, though I doubt I'll do that in the rest of my chapters. This one just had to have it like that. And I got rid of the love confessions. I don't know why I put that there in the first place. I had this all planned out. They weren't supposed to confess their love until-**  
**Oops. Almost spoiled it. XD**  
**I'll add a new chapter next week (I'm NOT lying this time!).**  
**Please review!**


	2. Walk

**I now present: CHAPTER TWOOOO! *jazz hands and confetti***

**Ha. I TOLD YOU I would update in about a week. And I actually did! I didn't procrastinate this time!**

**There's a thunder-storm outside. It's kinda creepy.**

**So, for those of you who have read the other chapter two, from my other version of The Final Battle, (which is probably like nobody), this is pretty much the same thing. I just edited and changed it a little. The new chapters that I most recently wrote won't come in until about 2 weeks from now. Sorry.**

**Many thanks to Littlered101, Fyre and Water, and Brisos girl, for being the three people nice enough to review the last chapter. Especially Fyre and Water. Thanks to you, I might just do well on my ELA final exam. XD**

**Buuuut, anywayz, just read and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Sabrina sat at the kitchen table next to Red, pushing her blue waffles and purple syrup around her plate with her fork. She usually had little appetite for Granny Relda's food, but today she was less hungry than usual. The dream had started to bother her. Of course, it was just a dream, right?

She had decided not to tell Daphne and Granny, because they would just get worried about her, and there was nothing to worry about. Just a nightmare.

Daphne entered the kitchen, followed by Puck, who belched in Sabrina's face and announced, "I'm here, ugly!" As if she couldn't tell already.

"Hey, Sabrina!" Daphne said happily from across the table, then dug into her waffles. Puck did the same, though far less neatly. Syrup was splattered on Sabrina's shirtsleeve. She brushed it off, played with her food a little longer, then dumped half her food onto Daphne's plate, half onto Puck's. She pushed away from the table.

"I'm done. Bye, Granny," she said halfheartedly.

Sabrina shouldered her backpack. "Meet you at school," she said to Daphne, Red, and Puck. Her little sister and grandmother looked a bit confused at her glumness, and Puck shot her a worried glance.

Puck? _Worried?_ Pffft. She must have imagined it.

She started the ten minute walk to school. It was late November, and the first snow had started to fall about a week ago. A cold wind brushed past her, and she shuddered, remembering the voice in her dream.

The snow was only up to her ankles, thankfully, and she trudged through it, wanting to get to the warm school as soon as possible.

As she walked, she thought. She was _not_ love with Puck. How _could_ she like him? Well, okay, almost every girl in school had a crush on him. They were fourteen now, and hadn't heard from the Scarlet Hand in three years. Puck had grown like a weed, and was now over a head taller than Sabrina. His shaggy blond hair now reached his chin. He even took baths more often. But, unfortunately, he hadn't gotten much more mature.

But, those girls didn't know the real Puck. The one that was a slob, that loved pulling pranks on her. Dying her hair bright colors, dumping her in vats of glue, throwing his glop grenades at her, putting various creepy crawlies in her bed, sending his chimpanzee army to torture her. The filthy boy who used to barely ever take baths, or change out of his filthy green hoodie.

How _could_ she be in love with him?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of wings and Puck's voice calling out, "Hey! Grimm! Wait up!"

Sabrina stopped and looked to see Puck drop to the ground beside her, his pink insect wings disappearing.

She began walking again, and he followed, hands in his pockets. After a minute or two he opened his mouth to speak, but Sabrina cut him off. "If this is about my dream, I don't want to hear it."

Puck's mouth closed again, and he frowned at her. "I won't talk about it if it bothers you so much."

"Good," Sabrina nodded, then realized what he had just said. "Wait, what?!" Maybe this was some elaborate trick to make her get her guard down so he could prank her.

Puck sighed and looked up at the gray sky. "Honestly, Sabrina, I do tease you, but not about things that you're so... stressed out about. If you want to talk about it..."

She was shocked. Who was this guy and what had he done with Puck?! She thought about telling him more about the dream, then slowly shook her head. She looked down. "I'm sorry, Puck. I just don't want to talk right now."

He nodded, as if he understood. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the school.

* * *

**I almost forgot. I'm changing my username/ penname thingy.**

**I came up with GamerGirl7 on the spot. Yes, I am a gamer, and I am a girl, but GamerGirl7 is mucho-lameo.**

**I might change it to something like... oh, I don't know... percyjackson'syoungerandbetterlookingsister.**

**... No, too long. Hmmm... Puck'sFavorite?**

**No. People might get all scary on me. Plus, it's probably already taken. Plus, _Sabrina_ is Puck's favorite. Duh.**

**Oh, well. I'll think of something.**


	3. Some Shakespearean Insults

**In my opinion, this chapter was the most suckish out of all of the chapters I have written for the Final Battle. It's mostly a filler. And I just realized that I forgot to say that Red was eating breakfast with them in the last chapter. So I'm gonna say it now: Red was eating breakfast with them. I guess Sabrina just didn't notice 'cause Red's so quiet and stuff. And Red has her own magical bedroom, like Puck. Mr. Canis wasn't there either. Let's say he was out doing whatever Mr. Canis does when nobody else is around. Actually, what ****_does_**** Mr. Canis do when no one is around? Read Twilight? Meditate? Practice his kick-butt kung-foo skills? Watch Glee?**

**...The world may never know.**

* * *

Sabrina met with her best friend Alice at lunch.

Alice was an Everafter, daughter of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. She had long, wavy red hair that she normally kept in a high ponytial, and hazel eyes. Lean and muscular, she always wore a pair of black lace-up boots with steel toes, which Sabrina had nicknamed "the badass boots". Alice looked up from her book when Sabrina dropped her tray on the table and sat down.

"Hey, 'Brina," she greeted her, then went back to the book. Sabrina looked at the title and snorted. Catching Fire. Alice was crazy about The Hunger Games series, mostly because she was so similar to Katniss. She was excellent with a bow and arrow.

A couple minutes later Daphne and Red sat down with their bagged lunches that Granny had packed them.

There were two schools in Ferryport Landing. Technically, one. It was one building split in half, one floor for grades kindergarten through sixth, the other for seventh through twelveth. Both floors shared one cafeteria and gym. There weren't many people in the town, and over half of them were adult Everafters. Plus, a bunch of humans had moved away when Rumplestiltskin tried to blow up the barrier.

So, Daphne and Red, who were both in fifth grade, were able to sit with Puck, Alice, and Sabrina, who were Freshmen.

Just then, Puck sat down at the table, and flashed a smirk at Sabrina. "Hey Grimm, you look like your nose got into a fistfight with the rest of your face."

_Where does he come up with this stuff?_, Sabrina wondered, scowling, just as Alice looked up from her book.

"Yeah? Well, you're a bootless, fool-born hugger-mugger," she said.

Sabrina glanced at Daphne and Red, and they shared a _What the heck?_ look.

But Puck only looked mildly surprised. "Shakespearean insult?" he asked with a grin, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. "I can do better, thou mammering hodge-born gudgeon."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Yeasty, sheep-biting lout."

Sabrina snorted. Good one.

"Fawning, dizzy-eyed harpy."

Daphne and Red giggled, and Daphne covered her mouth with her hand.

"Rank, flap-mouthed foot-licker."

Sabrina burst out laughing, as did Daphne and Red.

"Spongy, common kissing pignut."

"Craven, urchin-snouted measle."

"Droning, elf-skinned dewberry."

Meanwhile, Sabrina, Daphne, and Red were placing bets.

"Alice," Sabrina said immediately. No way was she betting on Puck.

Daphne shook her head. "Puck's way more experienced. Sabrina, he's _in_ Shakespeare."

They both looked to Red, who just shrugged.

When Alice and Puck finished their insult war, Alice asked, "Who won?"

"Alice!" Sabrina said, at the same time Daphne said, "Puck!"

Puck looked expectantly at Red. "So, who will it be, piggy?"

Red shifted uncomfortably, then murmured, "Puck."

"Traitor," Sabrina muttered.

"HA!" Puck shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "The Trickster King is victorious, once again!"

"Infectious, hell-hated miscreant," Alice cursed, just as Sabrina was taking a swig of her milk, and Sabrina got milk up her nose.

Which, of course, made Puck laugh so hard he fell out of his chair.

The whole lunch period was spent laughing, and Sabrina had the time of her life.

* * *

"So, am I still sleeping over Friday?" Alice asked as she shouldered her backpack. She was walking to the entrance with Sabrina, where they would meet with Puck, Daphne, and Red.

"As long as I'm not in any life-threatening situations before then," Sabrina said, then laughed. "Which is not likely."

How wrong she was.

* * *

**And, again, that was my incredibly bad attempt at foreshadowing.**

**Oh, yeah, and I lied about my username. I didn't change it to anything Percy Jackson or Sisters Grimm related, unfortunately. Though percysyoungerandbetterlookingsister was tempting. And I thank that guest person who suggested one, but you were too late.**

**So I'm xXThe Girl Who LivedXx now. You get it, right? Harry Potter was The Boy Who Lived, but I'm a girl, sooo... Yeah. I'm pretty sure you get it.**

**One last thing: I AM NOT UPDATING UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 20 REVIEWS.**

**And that sucks for you, cuz the next chapter is the new stuff that I recently wrote and it's awesome and involves large amounts of Puckabrina.**

**You guys are being stingy (stingy? yeah, I ****_think_**** that's a word...) with the reviews. Maybe you don't understand how much us writers luuuurrvvve reviews. They are my heroin (Twilight reference). I love them *holds out arms* thiiiiiis muucchhh (Maximum Ride reference)**

**So, _pleeeaaase_ review.**


	4. Blown Away

**I suck a being stubborn.**

**Haha, I was going to wait until I got 20 reviews, but then I realized that it would take forever to get them, and you guys probably hate it when people ask for reviews like that. So I'm just going to post this new chapter and hope you like it.**

**Oh, and from now on, I'm naming the chapters after whatever song I was listening to while I wrote it. Or, at least, the song that I was listening to that best fits the chapter. I came up with the names for chapters 1-3 on my own, though.**

**Many thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter... and the chapters before it!**

* * *

Sabrina lay awake that night, staring at the ceiling. She was trying not to go to sleep, to avoid having the dream again.

But, finally, at about 10, Daphne's snores lulled her to sleep.

* * *

The dream was different from last night.

In the dream, Sabrina was sitting up in bed, gazing at her bedroom window, which happened to be wide open. A freezing wind swept into the room, bringing snow with it.

Sabrina jumped out of bed to go close the window, but just then a very, very cold hand closed around her throat.

_"I'm waiting,"_ the hand's owner hissed in her ear. It was the same voice as last night. The hand released, and Sabrina watched as the freezing wind blew out of the room.

* * *

Sabrina woke up.

The first thing that she noticed was... _The window was open._

The wind outside blew in a specific path, blowing leaves and flakes of snow all in one direction. Towards the woods. It was like it was trying to lead her.

Sabrina was absolutely positive that she hadn't left the window open. So that meant... The dream was real?

But how had... that _thing_... gotten past the protective charms on the house? More importantly, what _was_ that thing?

Only one way to find out.

Sabrina glanced at Daphne, to see if she was still sleeping. She got her answer when _"SNORE,"_ came from under the blankets.

Sabrina sighed. She wouldn't wake her sister. This could be too dangerous... She also thought about waking Puck.

No. She wouldn't. He had laughed at her when she had told him about her dream last night. This was her revenge. He wouldn't be allowed to participate in the adventure.

Sabrina knew she was being childish. She should at least get _Puck's_ help. Or, better yet, wait until morning and tell Granny, Mr. Canis, or Uncle Jake. But what if, by then, it would be too late? What if they didn't even believe her?

Sabrina huffed and reached for her winter boots. She slipped them on and tucked her favorite pair of fuzzy blue pajama pants into them. Then she put on a sweater over her tank top, and zipped her winter coat on over that. Lastly, she pulled on a pair of earmuffs.

She leaned over the windowsill and looked down. The wind was still churning in the direction of the forest. It looked like a long drop, but she probably wouldn't break anything if she landed the right way and rolled. After all, she had done it when she was eleven. Why would she not be able to now?

She looked over to Daphne and got a reassuring _"SNORE,"_ in return. Sabrina took a deep breath, cautiously put one leg over the windowsill, and-

"What the _heck_ are you doing, Grimm?"

Sabrina couldn't help the little scream that escaped her mouth. Or the fact that Puck had startled her so much that she had almost fallen out of the window.

She and Puck both froze, and glanced toward the bed, where her sister lay.

_"SNORE,"_ went Daphne.

They kept on listening. The rest of the house was silent.

Sabrina let out a _whoosh_ of air. Then she hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from danger," Puck replied matter-of-factly. "What, did you really think you were going anywhere without me, your bodyguard?"

Sabrina narrowed her eyes. "I don't need a bodyguard."

Puck threw up his hands. "Fine! But you're not going anywhere without me! You'll get yourself killed!"

Sabrina was about to make a scathing reply, then stopped. Fairy Boy could be of_ some_ use. And it didn't hurt to have someone who could help her track the Cold Man (that was what she was deciding to call him). Maybe Puck could turn into a bloodhound or something.

"...Okay," she said reluctantly.

He seemed surprised. "You're... not arguing?"

Sabrina shook her head.

He squinted at her. "Are you sick or something, dogface?"

She pursed her lips. "No, I'm fine. Are you coming or what?"

He hesitated, then replied, "One sec," and dashed off towards his room.

Sabrina sighed, sat down on the windowsill, and waited for him. The wind was still beckoning to her. She considered jumping out the window and leaving Puck behind. But what then? She might get lost in the woods. Or, worse, he could tell Granny.

Puck came back faster than she had expected. He had slipped on a coat over his T-shirt (he didn't wear the cowboys-fighting-monkeys pajamas anymore) and put on a pair of sneakers. His sword hilt was hanging out of his jacket pocket.

Sabrina peered down over the windowsill, to the hard, snowy floor below.

"You first," she said.

* * *

**I apologize if I don't reply to PMs and reviews, and don't update The Final Battle. Unfortunately, I'm going to be a little inconsistent with FanFiction for a while.**

**I know I suck at writing. But I really would like you guys to review, so you can tell me _what _parts I suck at, so I can fix them! I can't improve unless you tell me how!**

**Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. It's an awesome song.**


	5. Skyfall

**Wheeeee! Another chapter! I apologize for the shortness of this one... I just had to leave it with a cliff-hanger. And, from now on, I will update as long as I get at least one review for each chapter. I don't even care if it's a Guest, or the same person every time. I just need to know that one person is out there and enjoying this, even though it probably sucks.**

**Wow, I just sounded really depressed. But I'm not, don't worry.**

**And now, I shall tell you to look at something: If you're a Percy Jackson fan, there's this awesome piece of artwork for Heroes of Olympus on , by varia13. The link is on my profile under "Fan-Made Stuff You Should See" or something like that. You should view it while listening to C'mon by Panic! At The Disco ft. Fun., it works better that way.**

**Sorry for my mindless babble. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Sabrina trudged along, towards the woods, Puck following behind her. The lawn was silent, except for the branches creaking in the nearby forest, and the whistle of the wind that seemed to be leading her toward the edge of the trees. Sabrina and Puck's crunching footsteps in the snow seemed very loud. Sabrina found it strange that they weren't arguing or insulting each other, for a change.

"So," Puck said, breaking the eerie silence. "Where are we going, anyway?"

Sabrina started. She hadn't realized that she had not told Puck about her more recent dream, or about the wind that was guiding them towards who-knows-where. He had just blindly followed her. Weird.

They were in the trees by now. She told him about her second dream, the open window, and the snowy breeze that she was following. Sabrina gazed up at the branches of the dead trees as she spoke, looking for any signs of the Cold Man.

"We're out in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold, following a mysterious wind to a random location, and maybe to a person that most likely wants to kill us?" Puck said, ticking them off on his fingers.

"Yes?" Sabrina said carefully, wary of what he was getting at.

Puck grinned. "Awesome."

Sabrina shook her head. She just didn't understand him. They were probably about to get themselves killed, and he didn't even seem concerned.

Puck squinted at the swirling snow in the trees in front of them. "You're right, it _does _look like it's trying to lead us somewhere."

Sabrina was suddenly reminded of a certain incident in which she and her sister, who had been seven at the time, had followed a bunch of pixies to the boy who happened to be walking right next to her. They had been new to Everafters then, and had no idea who he was. To Sabrina, he had just looked like an insane, filthy boy on a pile of trash, pretending to be some sort of king.

A deranged, smelly king, of course.

Sabrina still smiled to herself when she thought of pushing him into that pool.

And then, when Daphne had mistaken him for Peter Pan, and he had called himself The Trickster King, and had went on that stupid little rant of his, she had thought he was even _more _deranged.

Sabrina had disliked everything about him, from his dirty sneakers to his worm-filled hair. Now he was better... Slightly.

His personality hadn't really changed; he was still annoying, pulled pranks on her,and drove her crazy... But at least now he bathed. Not as often as he should, but it was better than when he was constantly dirty.

Sabrina was pulled out of her thoughts when Puck extended an arm in front of her, and she bumped into it. He put a finger to his lips, gesturing for quiet, then pointed to a small clearing a few feet ahead.

The wind was now swirling in a funnel shape, and slowly taking the form of a man.

* * *

**Again, I profusely apologize for an extremely short chapter.**

**Skyfall by Adele. And James Bond. They're both two very awesome things.**

**See that button down there? The one that says R-E-V-I-E-W? It's very pretty, isn't it? And doesn't it look like it just wants to be clicked? I wonder what would happen if you click on it... Maybe colorful fireworks will explode across the computer. You never know... Come on, just settle your curiosity. Click it.  
**


	6. World So Cold

**I'm sorry!**

**I know I said I would update last week, but I usually go to the library to use the wifi there, and I wasn't able to...**

**But now I'm at the library, and I can update! :D**

**So... This is the new chapter. School is starting soon, which means that I'll probably only be able to go to the library on Saturdays, because it's closed on Sundays, so I won't be able to update as often. Sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

He wasn't like any man Sabrina had ever seen.

He was very tall, and very wide; not in the sense that he was fat, he was just very, very muscular. His skin had a faint tint of blue, and his hair was short and frost-white. His eyes were cold and dark, so dark that they were almost black. When he exhaled, his breath didn't appear as steam in the winter air. It made the air colder, and it turned into ice crystals that fell to the ground.

Sabrina had met some dark Everafters in her life: The Queen of Hearts, Nottingham, Jack The Giant Killer...

But this man just seemed... More evil, somehow. You could just tell by looking at the man that he was some kind of serial killer, or a dangerous criminal. Instinct told Sabrina to stay away from this guy. He radiated an aura of malice.

But, naturally, Sabrina did not stay away from him. Instead, she balled up her fists and stepped forward.

"Who the heck are you?" she demanded.

The man laughed. His laugh was as cold as his eyes. "You're a Grimm. You should have at least one guess."

Sabrina didn't know many Everafters. Reading up on all of the fairy tales was more of her sister's forte. When Sabrina and Daphne lived with their parents, they weren't allowed to read or watch anything involving magical characters. They were probably the only two girls in New York City who couldn't name all of the Disney princesses.

So Sabrina had no idea who this man was, unless he was some kind of devilish anti-Santa Claus.

Sabrina heard the crunch of snow next to her and quickly glanced over in surprise. It was Puck. She had almost forgotten he was there. He was glaring defiantly at the cold man, one hand on the hilt of his wooden sword.

The man took Sabrina's silence for a_ 'no, I do not have any guesses.'_ He scoffed in disbelief. "You're pathetic, even for a Grimm."

Puck whipped out his sword. "Hey," he said warningly. "Nobody gets to insult Grimm but me. That's my job."

The man seemed to notice Puck for the first time. His gaze wandered to Puck's sword. He began laughing. "What are you going to do, poke me?"

Puck glowered and waved the wooden toy. "You-"

The man carelessly waved his hand. A huge gust of winter wind came out of nowhere and sent Puck flying into a large pine tree. He hit the trunk with a muffled oomph!, then fell to the snowy ground, and didn't move.

"Puck!" Sabrina cried.

The man grinned wickedly at Sabrina, then took a step closer. Sabrina wanted to back away, but she couldn't. It was like she was frozen by his gaze.

He drew his face up close to hers, and now she could see that his eyes were _completely_ black. There were no whites.  
He caressed her cheek with a very, very cold hand. She shuddered.

"You are pretty, even if you are a bit stupid."

Sabrina wanted to punch him, but, again, she was completely frozen.

The man sighed, breathing ice-cold air onto Sabrina's face, and pulled his face away.

"Unfortunately," he said, "The Master doesn't want me to kill you yet."

Sabrina gave him her best glare while frozen.

The villain chuckled, then leaned over to whisper into Sabrina's ear. "Tell your good-for-nothing family," he said, his breath so cold it burned her skin, "that Jack Frost has come back for a visit."

* * *

**Yeah. The evil guy is Jack Frost. I'm sorry, he was all I could think of as a Everafter villain. Besides the Tooth Fairy. The Tooth Fairy is evil. She rips out your teeth to make dentures for old people... Nah, I'm just kidding.**

**The song is World So Cold, by Three Days Grace, one of my favorite bands. The title fits the chapter, yeah?**

**Oh- I'm about to start a fanfic for Hunter X Hunter. It's going to be it's own story, though, with it's own characters. I'm just going to use a lot of the themes and ideas from HxH, so I'm considering it a fanfiction. So, if you haven't watched or heard of Hunter X Hunter before, it's fine. You'll be able to understand the story anyway. I'm posting the first chapter on Wednesday. I encourage you to read it and review. :)**

**To 0oCupcakeQueeno0, I'm sorry. I lied about the fireworks. Please forgive me. XD Thanks for reviewing, anyway!**


	7. Stargazer

**I decided to update early because I'm not going to be able to on Monday. So here you go. :)**

* * *

Quite a few seconds after Jack Frost dissolved back into snow, Sabrina still stood in the middle of the clearing, as though she were still frozen.

Then she remembered. _Puck._

She dashed to the fallen boy's side, crouching down next to him. He lay limp in the snow, underneath the tree he had flown into. His eyes were closed, and his coat was dotted with bits of snow.

Sabrina, for a terrifying moment, thought he was dead. Then she noticed that he was breathing, and she sighed with relief.  
"Puck!" she said, shaking his shoulders. His head lolled around on his neck. Sabrina would have found this very funny in other circumstances, but she didn't now.

"PUCK!" she yelled. "WAKE. UP."

Still nothing.

Sabrina shrugged. If this won't wake him up, nothing will, she thought. Then she slapped him. Hard.  
Puck's eyes flew open. "_Ow_," he accused.

Sabrina, just happy that he wasn't dead, couldn't help smiling. "You wouldn't wake up. I didn't have any other choice."

He sat up and rubbed his now rapidly coloring cheek. "You didn't have to hit me that hard," he grumbled.

Sabrina stood up and offered him a gloved hand. Puck glanced at it, then back to her face, then back to her hand again, as if deciding if it was a good idea to accept her assistance or not. He finally took her hand, and she pulled him to his feet.

"So," Sabrina said, dusting the snow off of her pajama pants, "how are we going to get put of here?"

Puck started forward, back the way they came. "Well, we just follow our footprints, ri-" his voice cut off, and he stopped walking.

"What is it?" Sabrina asked, jogging up to him.

"The bastard covered our footprints!"

Sabrina saw that he was right. All they could see in every direction were the dead trees and sweeps of snow.

"What do we do?" Sabrina asked in panic, her voice rising.

Puck took out his flute. "This might work," he said, and blew a couple of notes.

At once, a glittering cloud of pixies, or as Puck liked to call them, his "minions", swarmed around them.

"Do you know the way back to the old lady's house?" Puck inquired.

The swarm bobbed in place for a second, then gathered to form an arrow, which pointed slightly to their left.

Puck sighed with relief. "We're safe."

Then, without warning, he grabbed her hand and started pulling her in the direction the pixies pointed. Sabrina blushed, but let herself be led through the trees.

Thirty minutes later, a shivering Sabrina and Puck, a worried Granny Relda, a quiet Mr. Canis, a sleepy-eyed Daphne, and a silent Red were all gathered in the living room. It was quite crowded.

"So he said he was Jack Frost, _liebling_?" Granny asked, sounding very worried.

Sabrina was about to reply, but just then Uncle Jake burst into the room. He was wearing jeans and a T-shirt, and it looked like he had slept in them. His shirt was extremely wrinkled, and part of it was tucked into his jeans. He was in a bad need of a shave and some sleep. There were dark circles under his eyes.

_He must have stayed up late looking for Goldilocks again_, Sabrina thought.

"Did I hear the name Jack Frost?" he demanded. His eyes traveled to Sabrina and Puck, who sat on the couch, wrapped in blankets.  
"Did Sabrina hit you for trying to kiss her or something, Puck?" Jake asked, noting the still-red handprint on Puck's left cheek. Uncle Jake had found out about the kiss Sabrina and Puck had shared when they were eleven a while ago, and seemed to suspect that Puck had tried to kiss Sabrina again.

How did he find out, you ask? Well, it's a very long story, involving a wand, a basketball, some super glue, and a unicorn.

"No!" Sabrina and Puck exclaimed in unison to Jake's question.

Daphne and Red giggled.

"_Leibling_?" Granny asked Sabrina, again.

Sabrina sighed. "Yes. He said he was Jack Frost."

Uncle Jake surveyed the room, from the barely-awake Daphne to the statue-like Canis. "I think this situation requires hot chocolate and coffee," he stated, then turned to head into the kitchen.

Puck bounded up out of his seat."I'll go with you!" he said eagerly. If there was hot chocolate involved, Puck would probably do anything.

Sabrina watched them leave the room, then told the rest of her family about her and Puck's meeting with Jack Frost.

"Jack Frost seems very un-punk rock," Daphne remarked from the armchair, where she and Red were squeezed together.

"So you're sure he was Jack Frost?" Sabrina asked Granny doubtfully.

"Of course," Granny said in confusion. "What makes you ask?"

"I... I just never thought that Jack Frost would be like that," Sabrina answered. "I never imagined him as a big, burly, evil guy. I always thought he would be, like, I don't know, _playful_ and _mischievous_"

"Do I hear someone describing me?" Puck interrupted from the doorway, where he strolled in with two mugs of cocoa.

Sabrina glared at him, but accepted the cup of cocoa he offered her. She sniffed it cautiously, to make sure the boy fairy didn't do anything to it, then took a sip. It was rich and chocolatey, and seemed to warm her whole body.

Uncle Jake entered the room, balancing four mugs precariously in his arms.

He handed two cocoa mugs to Daphne and Red, offered a cup of coffee to Canis, who declined, gave a cup to Granny Relda, then settled himself on the arm of a chair with his own coffee.

"So, Granny," said Daphne, leaning forward and going into super-serious detective mode. "Tell us more about this Jack Frost."

* * *

**I love Daphne. She's so cute.**

**The song is Stargazer by Hatsune Miku. I love Miku. She's the best vocaloid ever. And the video for Stargazer is so awesome.**

**I don't when I'll update next, but I'll try to do so as soon as possible...**


End file.
